


one certain time in summer

by yonakalice



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonakalice/pseuds/yonakalice
Summary: Satu waktu di musim panas, ia membawa raganya berdiri di hadapan sebuah nisan. / [okikagu. au.]





	

Siang itu amat cerah.

 

Gemerisik daun dan nyanyian para tonggeret seakan membuat orkestra mereka tersendiri. Angin musim panas bertiup pelan, namun cukup kencang untuk membuat seorang gadis kecil memegangi bibir topi yang ia pakai agar tak pergi terbang.

 

“Mami! Mami! Kita akan melihat Papi?”

 

Seorang wanita bersurai jingga panjang hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan atas pertanyaan putrinya. Ia kembali menggandeng sang anak, sementara satu tangannya lagi membawa sebuah kotak makanan yang dibungkus dengan kain hijau.

 

Ini adalah penghujung kota Edo, di mana terdapat sebuah hutan kecil nan asri. Sinar mentari menyelinap lewat celah-celah dedaunan, membuat jalan setapak yang penuh dengan ranting menjadi sedikit lebih cerah.

 

Dua insan itu kembali berjalan, hingga mencapai pemandangan berupa puluhan batu nisan yang tertancap di tanah. Mata sang anak berkilat-kilat—antara senang dan penasaran. Gadis kecil berambut cokelat muda itu kemudian menatap kelereng mata sang ibu yang beriris sama dengan dirinya, lalu menunjuk entah ke mana, “Mami, apakah Papi ada di antara orang-orang ini?”

 

Kali ini wanita dewasa itu menjawab lembut, “Iya, Sayang. Saat ini Papi sedang tertidur di sini.”

 

“Apa Hina bisa bertemu dengan Papi?”

 

Permata samudra milik wanita itu menjadi setingkat lebih teduh. “Tentu saja bisa.”

 

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah batu nisan. Sang ibu bertekuk lutut guna meletakkan kotak _bento_ , sementara putrinya hanya menelengkan kepala tak mengerti.

 

“Itu Papi?” Gadis kecil berkepang dua melempar tanya polos, menunjuk makam yang menurut ukiran batunya sang pemilik merenggang nyawa pada tanggal delapan belas Juli. “Papi ada di sini?”

 

Wanita itu tak menjawab.

 

Penyandang marga Okita itu tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis. Namun gadis kecil itu jelas-jelas mendapati ada setitik air menggenang di bawah kelopak mata ibunya, dan perlahan turun dengan meninggalkan jejak di pipi.

 

“Iya,” jawab Kagura seraya mengusap matanya yang kini terpejam rapat. “Iya… Papi ada di sini… ia selalu menjaga Hina dari sini… selalu…”

* * *

 

 

 

**_DISCLAIMER_ **

_All rights reserved. I don’t take any commercial profit._

_Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki._

 

* * *

 

 

**_WARNING_ **

[ Genre: Romance, Angst ]

 _OOC._ DLDR, klise sungguh amat sangat klise, _chessy_ , picisan. 1st person’s POV, Kagura- _centric_ , di pertengahan _no dialogue._ AU. Alur nggak nentu. Kesamaan ide harap maklum.

 

* * *

 

**one certain time in summer**

_“If you were alive…”_

**2016 © Yonaka Alice**

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

* * *

 

 

Kadang, ada saatnya aku mengandaikan, bagaimana jadinya bila hari itu aku benar-benar membuatkanmu resep baru, bukannya _tamago kake gohan_ yang biasa kubuat?

 

Tapi saat aku menyampaikannya—dengan sedikit kesal, kaubilang kalau aku bahkan tak perlu mencoba. Aku bertanya kenapa, namun kau malah menolak untuk menjawab. Kita bertengkar hebat. Akhirnya kau menyerah duluan, menyatakan bahwa kau menolaknya karena _tamago gohan_ buatanku adalah masakan terlezat di dunia.

 

Sungguh, sampai sekarang pun aku masih tak dapat mengerti bagaimana cara kau berpikir. Apakah otakmu berada di dengkul? Atau di siku? Umumnya, siapapun pasti akan muak kalau terus memakan satu jenis masakan yang sama setiap hari. Kau juga. Aku tahu kok, kau selalu memaksakan diri memakannya karena memang aku tak dapat memasak satu pun lauk selain itu.

 

Kau tak pernah menyisakan sebutir nasi pun di dalam mangkuk, sekalipun kau sedang berada di ambang batas kesabaran. Tak jarang pula kau mengeluhkan hal-hal seperti— _nasinya terlalu lembek dan lengket_ , atau _aku benar-benar bisa mati kalau makan telur mentah ini setiap hari_ , atau mungkin, _kautahu_ China _, lebih baik aku ‘memakanmu’ hari ini dari pada memiliki_ tamago gohan _lagi untuk makan malam._ Tapi kau selalu menghabiskannya. Semuak apapun kau.

 

Ini bukan sekadar persoalan _tamago gohan._ Kadang aku mengandaikan pula, bagaimana jadinya bila hari itu aku tidak menyetujui ajakanmu untuk bertunangan? Jika demikian, apa hari ini aku masih bisa melihatmu? Walaupun tak dapat berada di sisimu?

 

Jika aku mencoba melihat ke belakang, kurasa tidak ada satu pun hal-hal baik yang dapat dilihat dari diriku. Aku bukanlah gadis yang paling sempurna di dunia. _Serampangan_ , barangkali kata itu adalah kata yang paling cocok untuk mendeskripsikanku. Gin- _chan_ bahkan pernah bilang kalau aku tak akan menemukan orang yang mau melihatku apa adanya kelak. Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak menganggap kata-kata Gin- _chan_ sebagai gurauan, namun sebagai hinaan yang sanggup memorak-porandakan batinku. Aku kabur dari rumah, membuat semua orang cemas dan kerepotan.

 

Saat itu pula kau adalah orang pertama yang menemukanku. Kaudatang ke gang tempatku bersembunyi. Aku nyaris menangis, namun kaubilang kau akan menikahiku—bahkan jika di dunia ini tak ada satu pun makhluk yang sudi bersanding denganku. Sesampainya di rumah Gin- _chan_ terlihat sangat khawatir. Ia menatapku dalam-dalam dan menjitak kepalaku, berkata bahwa aku adalah anak yang bodoh dan ia akan benar-benar membuangku jika lain kali aku melakukannya lagi.

 

Kau sering mengatakan, aku adalah orang yang rakus, ganas, egois, kasar, tidak tahu malu, rakus, menyebalkan, dan rakus (kaubilang rakus sampai tiga kali!). Tapi setiap kali pula—setelah kau puas menghinaku panjang lebar—kau akan menarikku ke pelukanmu, menggumamkan empat patah kata yang selalu kau ucapkan hingga aku sudah menghafalnya di luar kepala.

 

 _Tapi aku mencintaimu_ , China.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lalu, ada kejadian seperti ini juga. Suatu hari kaudatang ke Yorozuya, lengkap dengan seragam polisimu dan _katana_ yang tersandang di pinggang. Sekonyong-konyong  kau menyuruhku bersiap dalam lima menit. Katamu, kau akan membawaku ke pantai, tak jelas dari mana juntrungannya. Aku tak mengerti—namun aku berdiri juga dari tempatku duduk. Kautahu kan, selama ini aku tak pernah peduli dengan penampilanku. Maka dari itu aku langsung berkata, _aku tak butuh bersiap-siap, ayo kita lekas pergi_.

 

Namun sebelum kau sempat menjawabku, Shinpachi dan _Anego_ yang kebetulan mampir memangkas perkataanku dan segera menyeretku ke dalam kamar. _Anego_ memperlihatkan sepotong baju terusan tanpa lengan yang berwarna putih—roknya berumbai-rumbai dan motifnya berupa kupu-kupu sadur. Tres hadir di setiap jengkal ujung roknya dan bagian dadanya memiliki pita kecil berenda. Cantik sekali. _Anego_ bilang itu adalah gaun lamanya, gaun yang paling ia sukai dulu. Lalu ia tersenyum. _Kau juga harus memakainya, Kagura-_ chan.

 

Aku benar-benar menyukai gaun itu. Namun aku menolaknya dengan alasan, _itu adalah barang berharga buat_ Anego. Selain itu, aku tak pernah bersinggungan dengan hal-hal feminim sebelumnya. Dan gaun itu jelas tak mungkin cocok untukku. Sudah cukup jelas, bukan?

 

Sebagaimana keras kepalanya _Anego_ , ia sama sekali tidak berniat mendengarkan opiniku. Ia malah memaksaku duduk dan menggerai rambutku, kemudian menyuruh Shinpachi keluar untuk sementara. Tak butuh banyak waktu, gaun itu sudah membalut tubuhku. Roknya jatuh bebas menutupi lututku, dan setiap kali aku berputar, aku bisa merasakan sensasi kain yang melambai di kulitku. Shinpachi masuk kembali dan terpana, berkata bahwa aku terlihat cantik. _Anego_ juga terlihat senang, ia bertepuk tangan dan memelukku erat.

 

Di ruangan ini tak ada cermin, namun kakak beradik Shimura itu menganggapku terlihat sempurna. Setelah rambutku disisir rapih dan wajahku disapukan beberapa riasan—aku keluar dengan dorongan di punggung, membuatku nyaris terjengkal dan menabrakmu yang kebetulan berada di koridor. Awalnya kau terlihat ingin mengomel, namun setelah melihat wajahku, kau malah ikut terpana—seperti Shinpachi. Sedetik berlalu, kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku dan menutup mulutmu dengan punggung tangan. Dari sini pun, aku dapat melihat kalau kedua pipimu merona hebat.

 

Waktu itu aku bertanya-tanya, apakah penampilanku seburuk itu hingga kau bahkan tak mau menatapku? Dan sepertinya, kau menyadari apa yang sedang kupikirkan (hei, sejak kapan kau mampu membaca pikiran seseorang?). Serta merta kau menarik tanganku keluar, keluar dari Yorozuya hingga menghilang dari jangkau pandang orang-orang. Lalu kau berujar dengan pelan, menolak untuk beradu pandang lagi. _Penampilanmu lumayan,_ China.

 

Lumayan, katanya.

 

Itu bukanlah sebuah kata yang indah. Itu bukanlah sebuah kata yang manis. Melainkan hanya sebuah kata yang biasa-biasa saja. Dalam kasus ini, aku menyadari kalau kau tak lihai-lihai amat dalam memilih kata. Tapi, hei, Mami pernah bilang kalau setiap kata itu tak memiliki definisi yang konstan bagi setiap orang. Semuanya bergantung pada situasi dan kondisi, ataupun siapa orang yang mengucapkannya.

 

Jadi, mengesampingkan segala kekurangan itu—seketika aku merasa seperti gadis yang paling bahagia di dunia.

 

* * *

 

 

Kita pergi menggunakan mobil polisi yang biasa kaugunakan untuk berpatroli. Oi, oi, kau akan benar-benar dipecat jika tidak melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik, tahu? Bahkan aku yakin sekali saat itu kau tengah berpatroli.

 

Perjalanan itu tak berlangsung lama, jauh berbeda jika kita pergi berjalan kaki. Aku pernah melakukannya dengan Gin- _chan_ dan yang lainnya—pun saat itu aku merasa mau mati akibat dehidrasi akut. Aku membuka pintu, dan hamparan pasir yang sewarna dengan suraimu langsung menyambutku. Tak dapat menahan kegembiraan yang datang menggebu, aku melompat turun dari mobil dan membuang sepatuku entah ke mana. Membiarkan semilir angin pantai menerbangkan helai rambutku, dan membiarkan ombak kecil membasuh pangkal kakiku.

 

Kau melayangkan gerutuan-gerutuan kecil sambil berusaha menyusulku dari belakang. Kau juga memunguti sepatuku yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu pergi terlempar ke mana. Ayolah, berhentilah menggerutu dan lihat pemandangan indah ini. Memangnya kau tak punya hati?

 

Aku berseru kecil tatkala merasakan cipratan air menyapa kulit wajahku. Kau pelakunya. Rupanya kau sudah mencampakkan sepatu dan jaketmu juga. Kau memasang seringai di wajah, _katana_ kepunyaanmu pun sudah kaugenggam di sebelah tangan. Mengajakku untuk beradu kekuatan seperti yang biasa kita lakukan. Aku memperlihatkan raut yang sama denganmu. Menandakan bahwa aku selalu siap kapan pun kau mengajakku bertanding.

 

Kemudian kita bertarung habis-habisan. Memecah laut dan angin seperti tak ada hari esok. Seperti hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita bertemu. Kita saling menghias wajah satu sama lain dengan lecet dan baret, pun dengan pasir yang tak sengaja terbang atau debu. Seragammu sudah compang-camping dan begitu pula dengan bajuku—sial, aku bersumpah akan bekerja keras setelah ini demi menggantikannya untuk _Anego_.

 

Tiba-tiba kau mengangkat satu tanganmu tanda ingin berhenti. Namun aku malah melihatnya seperti kesempatan untuk menyerang dan kembali mengangkat kakiku. Kau mendengus kesal, lalu melemparkan pedangmu entah ke mana dan berlari ke arahku. Belum sempat aku mengeluarkan satu teriakan lagi dari mulut, kau sudah menahan kakiku yang ingin mengenaimu. Kemudian, kau menarikku hingga kita berdua jatuh.

 

Aku berusaha bangkit, namun kau menahanku. Dengan memelukku.

 

Aneh sekali. Biasanya aku akan langsung mengamuk dan memaksamu melepaskanku. Namun kali ini, aku hanya diam—membiarkanmu memilin rambutku yang basah akan ombak sesukamu. Ini benar-benar aneh. Wajahku memanas, dan tatkala kau menatapku, jantungku berdegup dengan amat kencang seakan meminta berhenti.

 

Kemudian dengan parau kau menyebut namaku. Dua patah kata yang tak pernah kusangka akan mendengarnya darimu itu keluar dari mulutmu.

 

_Kagura._

_Menikahlah denganku._

Momen itu, seluruh dunia berubah lengang dan satu-satunya hal yang tersisa adalah—

 

—kau, sang Pangeran Sadis dari Planet Sadis.

 

Bagi mereka yang menyangka aku akan memelukmu dan mengatakan _ya, ya, aku mau_ berulang kali, mereka salah besar. Dan bagi mereka yang menyangka aku akan menghajarmu dan berseru _jangan bercanda yang bukan-bukan tolol, mati saja kau dasar sadis_ , mereka pun salah besar.

 

Aku mencoba menatapmu, dan menyadari betapa besarnya perubahan yang dapat dialami seseorang dalam kurun waktu dua tahun. Sadar maupun tak sadar, dan walau aku benci mengakuinya—kau menjadi sedikit lebih mapan. Usiaku saat itu tujuh belas tahun. Kau dua puluh satu tahun. Dan meski terlambat bagiku untuk menyadarinya—kita berdua sudah menempuh usia legal menikah.

 

Tapi untuk saat ini masalahnya bukan itu.

 

Pikiranku berkabut seakan mau meledak, dan tak ada satu kata pun yang berhasil lolos dari mulutku kendati aku sudah membuka dan menutupnya. Antara mau bahagia, atau bingung, atau jijik, atau marah, atau menangis—semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Semua, semuanya, berlomba keluar dari diriku dengan salip menyalip, membuatku gagal mengenali apa sebenarnya nama perasaan ini.

 

Lamat-lamat bibirmu bergerak. China, _kenapa kau malah menangis?_

 

Kau benar. Aku dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah dan hangat mengalir dari mataku, turun melintasi dagu dan jatuh secara bertahap. Aku menunduk, mengusap mataku menggunakan lengan. Namun setiap kali aku mencoba berhenti air mata sialan itu tetap keluar dan keluar lagi. Ada senoktah perasaan hangat yang menggelayuti dadaku, namun di saat yang bersamaan juga sedih—sangat sedih. Sangat, sangat, sedih hingga tak berhenti menarik air mataku. Maafkan aku jika aku tidak dapat mengerti perasaan apa ini—aku hanya dapat menunduk, dan terus menangis entah apa sebabnya.

 

Tapi kau mengerti.

 

Kau membuatku membenamkan wajah di dadamu, menepuk sekilas punggungku, kemudian membisikkan kata-kata lembut yang **_sangat_** melenceng dari karaktermu.

 

_Kita akan tinggal di dalam rumah mungil, yang di situ ia akan memberimu makan tiga kali sehari, yang akan membawamu ke kehidupan sederhana namun damai— **bersamaku.** Tidak ada jeruji seperti di penjara-penjara, tentu saja. _

Senyum terpatri di lekuk wajahmu yang biasanya amat datar itu.

_Aku pastikan kau akan bahagia bersamaku,_ China.

 

* * *

 

 

Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat dan kita tahu itu.

 

Aku selalu berpikir kalau waktu berjalan cepat—terlalu cepat. Satu sekon yang lalu aku masih berusaha memahami perasaanku sendiri, dan dua sekon berikutnya tahu-tahu saja aku sudah berdiri di atas altar—dengan gaun putih mengembang, dan jari yang saling bertautan denganmu. Untukku yang selalu berpikir kalau cinta itu bukan hal yang solid—mengalami hal-hal seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali tak terlintas di pikiranku. Ini membuatku menyadari, pada suatu waktu yang sudah sangat lama, aku adalah figur yang benar-benar berbeda dari sosokku yang sekarang.

 

Aku tidak pernah menyangka, seperti ini saja, seseorang—kau—menganggapku layak untuk dijadikan pengantin. Kau mengerti perasaan itu? Ketika seseorang memberikanmu hal yang **_sebenarnya_** berhak kau terima, namun begitu mendapatkannya kau malah tidak tahu bagaimana cara merespons. Dan saat aku menyadarinya, aku mulai bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, _apakah ini hal yang benar untuk dilakukan._

 

Masih banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui, namun kau dengan santainya berkata, _tidak apa, mulai sekarang semuanya akan kita pelajari bersama-sama_.

 

Kau tak pernah menarik kata-katamu kembali. Kau benar-benar membimbingku berjalan ke depan, membawaku melihat skenario-skenario yang amat asing bagiku sebelumnya. Dan harus kuakui, menghabiskan hari bersamamu seperti ini saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku mengerti betapa sederhananya kebahagiaan itu.

 

Ada satu dua titik di mana aku diperbolehkan melihat berbagai macam ekspresi yang tak pernah kau tunjukkan sebelumnya. Saat itu juga kau menembus pertahananku berkali-kali, pun membiarkanku melakukan hal yang sama.

 

 _Dua garis merah itu artinya apa?_ Tersenyum miring, aku menyodorkan sebuah benda kecil nan tipis di depan wajahmu. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dua garis itu artinya positif. Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja. Jika kautanya dari mana aku mendapatkan ini, _Anego_ yang memberikannya padaku setelah lima bulan menikah. Ia berkata sudah saatnya aku melakukan pengecekan dengan menaruh benda ini di dalam air seni. _Anego_ bahkan membantuku membaca instruksinya dan menjelaskan cara kerjanya padaku.

 

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu. Emosi bercampur aduk di wajahmu, sehingga aku tak sanggup membacanya. _Tunggu,_ China _, apa kau… serius? Kau tidak memungut itu di jalan atau semacamnya, kan?_

Aku langsung menendangmu.

 

_M-maksudmu, kau—?_

 

Kau meringis, tapi ada kurva lebar yang membentuk senyum di wajahmu. Kedua alismu menukik seolah ingin menangis.

 

Setidaknya kini kau sadar bahwa aku sepenuhnya serius. Jadi, untukmu yang dapat mengatakan _aku mencintaimu_ semudah mengedipkan mata, aku tersenyum.

 

_Bukankah ini hebat? Keluargamu—tidak, keluarga kita akan bertambah seorang lagi, Sa—maksudku Sougo! Aku akan menjadi seorang Mami!_

 

Dan dengan begitu, kau meruntuhkan segala pertahananmu di hadapanku.

 

Sekonyong-konyong kau memelukku dan mengangkatku tinggi-tinggi, membawaku berputar sementara aku mencengkram kerah bajumu agar tak jatuh. Tawa kita bergaung—menyusup ke berbagai penjuru rumah. Jika kebahagiaan itu bisa disebut sebagai keajaiban, pastilah saat ini kita tengah mengalaminya.

 

Barangkali ini adalah salah satu hari terindah dalam delapan belas tahun aku hidup. Kau, si Pangeran Sadis dari Planet Sadis. Dan aku, sang Ratu Distrik Kabuki Nomor Satu. Berdua, kita akan membangun sebuah keluarga kecil.

 

* * *

 

 

Ada banyak, banyak, kata-kata dan tindakanmu yang berputar di otakku. Hal-hal gila itu, atau tentang kesadisanmu yang menyebalkan, semuanya berkelebat di pikiranku layaknya kilas balik tentang kehidupan kita.

 

Ah, andai kata waktu dapat diulang kembali.

 

Jika demikian, kau tidak perlu meninggalkan dunia ini, kan?

 

Kata _Anego_ , ketika jantungmu sudah berhenti berdetak, pastinya kau sudah menikmati dunia ini.

 

Apa itu benar?

 

Kau… bahagia bersamaku?

 

Denganku yang… tomboy, rakus, kasar, tidak sopan, dan segala hal buruk lainnya. Kau bahagia bersamaku yang seperti ini…?

 

Kau yang pergi begitu saja, bahkan kau tidak repot-repot mengucap selamat tinggal. Kau hanya pergi, seperti biasanya, untuk menjalani misi. Kau meninggalkanku di belakang, mempertontonkan punggungmu yang lenyap tertelan langit malam.

 

Kau yang tidak pernah kembali.

* * *

 

 

Kenapa kau berlumuran darah?

 

Kenapa matamu terpejam?

 

Kenapa kau larut dalam kobaran api, menyisakan tumpukan abu jelaga?

 

Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku dan Hina?

 

Sadis, buka matamu. Lontarkan ejekan atau hinaan seperti yang biasa kaulakukan padaku. Ini tidak lucu. Kalau kau pergi—

 

—siapa yang akan menjadi alasanku untuk hidup sedikit lebih lama?

* * *

 

 

Hei.

 

Kita pernah berjanji kan, untuk saling mencinta satu sama lain hingga jantung kita berhenti berdetak?

 

Apa sekarang kau masih terus mencintaiku?

 

Sadis.

 

Aku selalu mencintaimu.

 

Aku mencintaimu, Okita Sougo.

 

Suatu waktu nanti, pada hari di mana aku berakhir, berapa banyak lagi kata “aku mencintaimu” yang bisa kuutarakan?

 

Aku tidak menangis, kok.

 

Kalau menangis, kau pasti akan menertawakanku, kan?

 

Sadis, sudah berapa kali kau menyakitiku? Sudah tak terhitung, bukan?

 

Tidak apa, aku tidak marah, karenanya tolong…

 

Aku ingin memelukmu.

* * *

 

 

Ini menyakitkan.

 

Betapa ironisnya karena dulu aku selalu mengharapkanmu mati, eh?

 

Sadis, jangan pergi.

 

…apa mengatakan “jangan pergi” itu merupakan keputusan yang egois?

 

Tapi bukankah tempat yang kautuju setelah ini adalah kegelapan?

 

Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu ke tempat itu, Sadis.

* * *

 

 

Sougo.

 

Kau memang seorang sadis, ya.

 

Pada akhirnya pun, kau masih membuat Hina menangis.

 

Kau masih membuatku menangis.

 

Okita Sougo, aku mencintaimu.

 

Aku _sangat_ mencintaimu.

 

Sampai sekarang pun,

 

 _Aku masih mencintaimu_.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Aku juga, Kagura._ **

 

* * *

 

 

Nyanyian tonggeret dan teriknya matahari membuat Kagura tersentak. Sayup-sayup ia seperti mendengar suara seseorang.

 

“Mami, Mami. Papi itu seperti apa?” Satu sekon kemudian ia baru menyadari putrinya yang ikut berlutut di sisinya melempar tanya.

 

Kagura mengusap puncak rambut Hina yang mengambil warna pasir dari Sougo. Tersenyum, wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu membalas.

 

“Dia… jahat.”

 

“Jahat?” Mata _azure_ Hina melebar, “Papi itu jahat? Mami diapakan? Apa Papi mengambil makanan Mami?”

 

“Iya, dia jahat.” Kagura menenggak saliva, tenggorokannya serasa terbenam dalam bara api. “Papi itu… seorang sadis. Dia senang melihat wanita tersiksa. Seenaknya saja pula. Papi itu juga iseng. Dengan melihat wajahnya saja, Mami sudah ingin memukulnya.”

 

“Tapi,” Belum sempat Hina mencetus lagi, Kagura sudah melanjutkan. “Ia juga… baik. Sangat baik. Papi tak akan segan menolong orang walau itu berarti ia harus mengorbankan nyawanya juga. Tapi harga dirinya memang tinggi, sih.”

 

_Jadi, apa matamu sudah cukup kotor untuk memandang dunia?_

 

“Papi juga… akan marah jika seseorang menyentuh hal yang ia sukai. Sama seperti Hina yang akan marah jika Paman Gin menyentuh mainan Hina.” Kagura tersenyum, sementara Hina mengalihkan wajahnya yang merona merah.

 

 _Cuma aku yang boleh mengalahkan bocah itu_.

 

“Kalau Papi ada di sini, Papi tidak akan suka jika Hina berpura-pura sakit karena tidak mau masuk sekolah—seperti hari Senin kemarin.”

 

 _Kau melakukan ini bukannya karena ingin menguji cinta_ Danna _dan yang lainnya padamu?_

“Ia juga suka mengusili Paman Toushi, lho. Sama seperti Hina, kan.” Kagura terkikik geli.

 

_Matilah, Hijikata sialan._

 

Lagi-lagi mata Hina membelalak.

 

“Mami… kok nangis?”

 

“Eh?” Kagura menyentuh pipinya. Sang putri benar, kini area itu basah.

 

Hina memeluk leher Kagura. “Mami jangan nangis. Suatu saat nanti pasti bisa ketemu Papi, kok. Hina kan, ada di sini.”

 

Air mata itu bukannya tak ingin berhenti.

 

_Air mata itu hanya ingin keluar dengan lebih deras._

 

Kagura membenamkan wajah di pundak mungil putrinya. Mendekap Hina erat seakan jika sekejap saja ia berpaling, Hina juga akan menyusul Sougo.

 

“Mami…” tutur Hina selepas Kagura melonggarkan pelukannya. “…masih cinta Papi? Walau Papi jahat sama Mami?”

 

Kagura meloloskan tawa.

 

“Selalu… Mami selalu mencintai Papi.”

 

_Aku selalu mencintai Okita Sougo._

_Dan dicintai oleh Okita Sougo._

_Hanya itu…_

_Hanya itu saja, sudah cukup._

* * *

**~Fin.**

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>    
> A/N: aduh klise. Maaf, saya baper malem-malem. bhay.


End file.
